<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snacks Package by amaikana (cianderia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812905">Snacks Package</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cianderia/pseuds/amaikana'>amaikana (cianderia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Team Bonding, jujutsu kaisen au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cianderia/pseuds/amaikana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsukita drabble collection<br/><strong>[request OPEN]</strong></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Shut up!" (jujutsu kaisen AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>Rate: G</strong><br/>Atsumu couldn't stop complaining during their journey. Shinsuke found a way to shut him up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My JJK x HQ headcanon:</p><p>- Kita is a spell caster<br/>- Suna is a shadow user<br/>- Akagi is a katana wielder<br/>- Atsumu has high curse energy but cannot see curses<br/>- Osamu has can't use his curse energy but can see curses<br/>- Both Miya twins are an expert at weapon wielding</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aaargh! It’s real hot today! How much longer we gotta walk, Senpai?”</p><p>“Don’t ask us. According to the map it’s still pretty far, anyway.”</p><p>“How much far, Akagi-san?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Ya think we could make it before dinner?”</p><p>“We don’t know, Atsumu. Shut up.”</p><p>The scolding successfully silences Atsumu. If only for a mere few minutes.</p><p>“Ugh! I told y’all earlier we shoulda take that forest path! Why no one ever listened to me?!”</p><p>“Are ya dumb? Sensei had told us that forest path is like a playground for the local curses here. We should save enough energy to exorcise these special grade curses we’d be facing later, idiot,” Osamu scolds his brother.</p><p>Atsumu scowls petulantly. “If it’s only a couple dozen curses, Kita-san can just use one spell to destroy ‘em all, anyway.”</p><p>“You really intend to take advantage of Kita-san, huh,” Suna remarks lazily.</p><p>Akagi sighs tiredly. “Oi, Shinsuke! How come ya ever thought dating one of these idiots is a good idea?”</p><p>Kita looks up and glances at Atsumu, glancing back at Akagi, then just shrugs.</p><p>“I didn’t mean it like that!” Atsumu huffs. “It doesn’t hafta be Kita-san. Osamu and I could handle a couple dozen curses just fine too, right ‘Samu?”</p><p>His brother doesn’t grace him an answer. Atsumu ignores it and continues.</p><p>“Besides, if anything goes wrong, we’ll always got Suna’s slimy shadows to save us, anyway.”</p><p>“It’s called <em>shikigami,</em>” Suna pipes up again irritatedly.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. That slimy <em>shiki</em>-something,” Atsumu waves him off. “By the way, my legs kinda feel dead now—”</p><p>Before Atsumu could even finished his words, a sudden loud groan suddenly makes everyone stopped abruptly in their tracks. It surprised even Kita and Ohmimi—the two resident stoic faces of the group—and all of them promptly backtracks. All except for <em>one</em>, that is.</p><p>“Atsumu, I <em>swear</em>. If ya ain’t gonna shut up in the next second I’m gonna—”</p><p>“What, Akagi-san? I wasn’t even doing anything!” Atsumu defends himself.</p><p>The corner of Akagi’s mouth twitches irritatedly. Everyone else collectively think,</p><p>
  <em>“What an idiot…”</em>
</p><p>“SHINSUKE! Do something, will ya? Use yer curse on him or something! Make this dumbhead shut up!”</p><p>“Wha–?! WHAT DID I EVEN DO, AKAGI-SAN?!”</p><p>“THE FACT THAT <em>YOU</em> DON’T EVEN REALIZE WHAT YER DOING IS THE WORST!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Aran grimaces and takes a step forward, finally resigned himself to be the peacemaker of the group. Again.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Though, before Aran could talk some sense into his two friends, Kita beats him to the action.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Atsumu,” Kita says, calm as ever.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Everyone once again quieted down. Kita rarely speak up unless he’s saying something important. It makes everyone on the edge every time he does speak up. Including Atsumu, even though he literally is dating Kita himself.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Um, S-Shinsuke-san…?” Atsumu says carefully, not wanting to trip Kita’s mood. No one would ever want to do that. Everyone knows what their spell-caster of the group is capable of, after all.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Kita doesn’t reply. His answer comes in the form of him pulling down the face-mask he wears almost all the time. Atsumu widens his eyes. For a brief second, he totally thinks Kita would indulge Akagi and really use his curse on him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Though, what happens next is—</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Atsumu gasps. Everyone gasps.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Kita Shinsuke just <em>kissed</em> Miya Atsumu right on the lips in front of his comrades.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Come on.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Kita quickly pulls away and walks ahead, gesturing to the rest of the group behind him to continue. Everyone obliges without question. Even Atsumu, who now only stares ahead wordlessly with dumbstruck expression and face as red as his shirt.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“That’s certainly an effective way to shut him up, huh,” Akagi mutters under his breath.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Both Kita and Atsumu pretends not to hear.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case you haven't realized it, the title is a reference to that "Kita giving Atsumu care package" scene (a.k.a. the iconic atsukita scene, lol)<br/>I'm really in the mood to write atsukita these days, heheh. If you've got any idea/prompt/etc., feel free to throw it in the comments!<br/>I'll pick a few that catch my interest (or maybe everything, if there isn't too many) and write a short scenario of it :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Lucky" (bed cuddling)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <strong>Rate: T</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>"Contrary to popular belief, he’s actually not as serious person as people often thought him to be. He quite enjoys teasing Atsumu like this."</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shin-san…” Atsumu murmurs softly to Shinsuke’s lips.</p><p>“Mmh?”</p><p>Atsumu doesn't say anything again, choosing to bury his head in the crook of Shinsuke’s neck in lieu of his reply instead. Their breathing puffed out in tandem. Shinsuke can feel each rise and fall of his younger lover’s chest against his own.</p><p>Glancing fondly at the slumped Atsumu who’s still nuzzled on his neck, he pats the back of Atsumu’s head tenderly. Those light blond hair strands still feel as smooth as ever between his fingers, despite God knows how often Atsumu dye it. <em>Gosh</em>, at this point Shinsuke’s certain that Atsumu probably spent at least half his income on fancy hair products. That passing thought has him chuckling softly.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Atsumu asks.</p><p>His boyfriend leans back a bit, just enough so Shinsuke can see his clearly the pure curiosity reflected in those round eyes. Still adorable, even though that soft jawline Shinsuke remembers from their high school days has become sharper now.</p><p>“Nothing,” Shinsuke lies.</p><p>Contrary to popular belief, he’s actually not as serious person as people often thought him to be. He quite enjoys teasing Atsumu like this. Moreover, Atsumu’s actions outside volleyball matters are often quite predicable. And sometimes it becomes Shinsuke’s own guilty pleasure to play at guessing it. Just like now, for example, he bets Atsumu definitely would—</p><p>“Liaaar!”</p><p>—pout and whine.</p><p>“Atsumu.”</p><p>“Huh? Yeah?”</p><p>Instead of answering, Shinsuke flashes a fond smile and tackles Atsumu’s legs that are intertwined with his own. He takes advantage of Atsumu’s confusion to swiftly flip them over. Their position is reversed now.</p><p>Atsumu widens his eyes, surprised by the sudden movement.</p><p>“Shin…san?”</p><p>Shinsuke parts his lips. No words come out. His chest is overwhelmed with feelings. So many feelings. <em>Too </em>many feelings.</p><p>“Atsumu… I—” Shinsuke cuts himself off. His mouth feels dry. It’s as if a jumble words are clogging his throat all of sudden.</p><p>“You…?”</p><p>Atsumu’s bewildered expression is staring back at him, expecting him to continue.</p><p>But Shinsuke <em>can’t</em>. For some reason, the right words just wouldn’t come out.</p><p>“I—”</p><p>
  <em>‘I’m so lucky to have you.’</em>
</p><p>Those words flash on his mind as quick as it goes.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Atsumu is still expecting an answer. Shinsuke smiles.</p><p>“…I think I’m getting’ real hungry right now.”</p><p>Atsumu blinks. Once. Twice. Then, he lets out a breathy laugh. “Hahaha, I thought you were going to break up with me or something!”</p><p>Shinsuke frowns. “Break up? With you? Where didja even got that idea?”</p><p>“I mean– Uh, with that serious face and all… But for real, Shin-san! Ya had me scared for a sec there!”</p><p>“There’s no way I ever gonna break up with ya, silly.”</p><p>There’s no way. He wouldn’t be able to replace Atsumu with anyone else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Atsukita is becoming my comfort ship these days and writing them just makes me sooooft (T^T)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>